Inuki
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: Jounouchi has been forced to go back to his old gang. Last time he left it had been because of what they did. This time around they've done something worse. Sold him to Seto Kaiba!
1. Chapter 1

Inuki

What could he do? He had to listen to them. If he didn't they would attack his friends, the only people that believed in him. He didn't want to have any of them hurt, not like he used to. He remembered when he was a bully, he had thought that his best friend was pathetic. He never stuck up for himself and let everyone walk all over him. It had disgusted him, until he showed his true colours. He protected him and his punk friend against a very large, very greedy, Ushio.

"What did you say to me punk?" As they started to kick the boy on the ground he smirked. He wasn't smirking at the boy being beaten in front of him, he was smirking at the memory of his best friend.

"We're finished with him...Jounouchi, lets go back to base!" (Katsuya Jounouchi- Joey Wheeler) Jou nodded and started to walk with the gang of boys.

"Jounouchi! Wait Jounouchi!" He turned slightly as he heard the short 10th grader call his name. He turned away but the boy ran right up to him.

"Why weren't you at school today? And why are you hanging around guys like them?" He turned away and started to walk. Yugi came forward and called his name.

"What does he mean, guys like us?"

"You know this star headed kid?" A weasel like boy named Kiha asked him. Jou shrugged as he was walking.

"Nah, never seen him before..." Yugi looked stricken and Jou had to hold back the urge to tell him things would be alright.

"...but Jounouchi...Wait!" Kiha turned back and looked annoyed.

"Who said you could talk to Jounouchi?" He punched Yugi in the face with a slimy grin. Jou just kept walking and ignored everything. He heard Yugi say his name quietly one last time before he turned the corner and entered the gang hangout.

He glared at the boy every chance he got. Kiha had punched his best friend. He had hit Yugi in the face and was grinning smugly about it.

He was sucking up to Hirutani, Jou's arch rival and ex best friend. Jou had stopped hanging around him since they had had the big fight. Jou hated to be around them but if he didn't they would beat up everyone in his class. Includeing Anzu, Honda, Tomoya, and Yugi.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up straight.

"No way I'm letting that pass..." Kiha looked confused, until Jounouchi's left hook caught him in the cheek.

"No Way I'm Letting You Get Away With Hitting My Friend!" Kiha fell to the floor unconcious and Hirutani laughed at him.

"To bad your anger is directed at us...you were starting to get that old look in your eyes..." He gestured to the others and they circled Jou.

"Grab him! He needs an additude adjustment!" Jou fought well against them for a while, until one of them cracked the back of his head. They grabbed him and held him to the ground as Hirutani walked over.

"Time for a change in scene...take him to the Torture Chamber!"

They had hung him up by his wrists. He glared as they stared at his nude body. Hirutani had gotten one of the others to undress him because it made the beating much worse. They beat him hard and soon he was breathing heavily. He spat out blood and glared over at Hirutani.

"Heh Heh...I like this view Jounouchi." Jou flinched, the first time since they started to beat him. He looked away as some of the others grinned. Jou was very slim for a boy and had an almost girly figure. His longer blonde hair didn't help much. Hirutani came over and wiped away the blood from Jou's cheek with his thumb. Jou moved his head slightly so Hirutani wouldn't be touching him.

He remembered a few things that had happened and wasn't very comfortable with the way Hirutani stared at his nude body. It started to rain and Hirutani whispered into Jou's ear.

"Remember that big fight we had? Remember what it was about?" Jou's eyes were laced with fear as Hirutani moved slightly closer and trailed his fingers down Jou's chest.

Their last big fight had been over what happened when they were drunk. They had spiked Jou's drink, Jou never drank any type of booze purposefully, not after seeing what it did to his father and hated them for it. Especially since he had woken up in Hirutani's bed, naked.

He turned away when Hirutani tried to look into his eyes.

"I've decided to kill your friends...the short one goes first." Jou looked at him in shock.

'Yugi! No! He can't hurt Yugi!' Hirutani laughed loudly and smiled at him.

"I'll let him live on one condition..." Jou glared, if looks could kill Hirutani would have been killed 5,000 different ways, each one more painful than the last. He knew what Hirutani wanted.

"...you have to be my Bitch...you'll do whatever I say and won't complain, Got it!" Jou's head dropped in submission. He had to save his friends...especially Yugi.

The next day at school he looked okay to the others, even acted happy, but it was all a facade. He was disgusted with himself and hated what had happened the night before. He had had to sleep in Hirutani's bed, nude, and he wasn't allowed to say no. Luckily Hirutani didn't want sex...yet. He had to think of a solution! He wouldn't be able to hold out for long, he was tough sure, but this type of thing scarred you for life. And he hated to admit it but this was one of those things that scared him the most.

"Are you alright Jou?" He looked up into the innocent face of his friend and smiled.

"I just got my but kicked is all...I'm thinking of a good revenge..." He smirked maniaclly and Yugi laughed.

"Just don't get into any trouble you can't handle!" Jou smiled and ruffled his hair. He didn't want to worry his best friend.

Yami, on the other hand, saw straight through his lies and knew something was wrong.

After school everyone wanted to play games at Yugi's, Jou had to decline.

"I have work...it really sucks too..." He waved bye and the other three went to Yugi's.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked around and served drinks. It was a gang party. He wrinkled his nose at some of the guys in the corner smoking grass and headed over to Hirutani's table. Jou didn't look like himself. He had died his hair and people could barely tell who he was. They were so used to him being blonde.

The big guy was sitting there with the other two gang leaders. Both knew Jou right away and were very scared of him. He had kicked their asses a whole bunch of times.

"Come over here Katsuya..." Jou stood behind Hirutani and the other two watched him carefully.

"As I was saying, we should join forces. My gang is tough yeah, but not tough enough to beat the Angels." The other two nodded.

"What about Jounouchi. Doesn't he lead his own gang? Or was it just him that kicked our ass, alone, last time?" Jou grinned.

"Just me, I'm a one man gang." They nodded and Hirutani decided to make himself seem tougher.

"He might be tough against you...but he has to do everything I say. In fact." He grinned at Jou and Jou knew what he wanted.

"Come mere and give me a kiss...Katsuya..." Jou walked around the bench, trailing his hand on the edge, sat on Hirutani's lap, and kissed him softly. He stayed on Hirutani's lap as the other two gang leaders watched.

"Me an him have a deal going. He listens to everything I say and his half of the deal is his own buisness."

After the party Hirutani was good and drunk. He pulled Jou into his room, forcefully, and undressed himself.

"C'mon Kat..suya...show me how hot ya can be..." He hiccaughed and Jou layed him in bed, roughly.

"You remind me of my dad...drunken bastard..." He was refering to the both of them.

Jou was about to leave when Hirutani seemed to sober up a little.

"You 'ave ta listen to me...an I wan' ya to come in 'ere and sleep wit me..." Jou sighed heavily then, without removeing his clothes, he fell asleep beside Hirutani.

In the morning Hirutani woke up and stared down at Jou.

"He's hot...but I think he needs a new wardrobe." He grinned and walked over to his closet. Inside were a whole bunch of Male Fantasy costumes. He pulled out a tight black leather outfit and layed it on the bed.

"Oi! Get up Katsuya!" Jou woke up slowly and looked at him sleepily.

"Your going to wear this. I owe some guy and You are going to pay him a visit!" Jou looked at the costume and shook his head to wake himself up.

"Are you serious?" He grinned and nodded. Jou undressed, in front of Hirutani, and put on the costume. He looked similar to a BDSM slave. Especially when he put the collar and wrist bands on. He did his hair up to match and looked like an entirely different person. He added ears and almost laughed. He had become what he hated being called most, a Mutt.

"Your going to seduce him for me." Jou sighed and followed Hirutani out to his motorbike. It was the one thing Jou liked out of the entire gang scene. When he rode a bike it made him feel free, as if no one could touch him. They rode the bike to some strange mansion. One of the guards reckognized Hirutani and let him in.

"Wait for the Master and he'll be right with you..." Hirutani nodded as the guard left. He shoved Jou against a wall hard.

"If you mess this up for me then I'll Kill all of your little friends!" Jou nodded and was kissed sharply.

Soon a tall young man walked in with dark eyes and brown hair...

"Kaiba! How ya been?"

"What do you want Riff-raff?" Hirutani laughed.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend..." Kaiba turned and looked straight at him. He shivered and looked anywhere but at the tall boy.

"His name is J..." Jou walked in front of him and put one hand on his hip with the other through his hair.

"My name is Inuki...!" Jou winked and Hirutani grinned. He was playing his part well.

"I wondered if you would mind keeping him...until my debt is repaid." Jou wheeled around and stared at Hirutani. Kaiba thought for a moment.

"Normally I don't consort with Riff-raff...but I like you, I accept." Hirutani and Kaiba shook on it then Hirutani left.

Jou was about to leave too but Kaiba put his hands on Jou's shoulders, from behind, and pulled him backward into an embrace.

"I own you now...don't think you can leave that easily. Hirutani owes me 700,000 Yen. I won't let him get away with not paying it." Jou started to chew on his lip. Kaiba was holding him a little close for his likeing.

"Let me guess...he just recently accuired you and never told you about this plan..." Jou nodded, shock still written on his face.

"Then you'll have to learn to get used to this...follow me..." Jou followed behind him and began to get really uncomfortable. He wasn't at home in big places like the mansion. But now he reckognized it, he had been there once before with Yugi. Kaiba stopped at a room and opened the door.

"This is the main bedroom. You'll be staying here with me..." Jou looked at him with wide eyes. Kaiba nodded.

"I uh..." He had to act cool, act like a slut...he didn't want to be a slut around Seto Kaiba! He was nervous and stareing off into space when he felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm not a cruel master...but I don't reward disobidiance nor do I like incompetence..." Jou nodded.

"I understand Master Kaiba..." Kaiba closed the door and watched Jou carefully.

"Strip..." Jou's eyes went wide when he saw how serious Kaiba was. He stripped carefully. Kaiba nodded when he was finally nude. Jou had kept the collar on and the dog ears and that's about it. Kaiba came forward and looked him in the eyes.

"I know how your kind works...there's a certain way to get your real name and I'll have to find out what it is. I don't like incomplete submission and you won't submit fully when it isn't your born name that you respond to..." Jou was getting really really uncomfortable. How did Kaiba know all this stuff about gangs and gang whores?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Get dressed, dinner is at 7:00 sharp. You will be allowed to roam the mansion but don't leave the premisses. There are only two people you will obey. Me and Mokuba my younger brother. No complaining about anything and lastly...I punish disobediance. I like torture as much I do pleasure..." Jou whimpered as Kaiba left the room. He got dressed carefully and sat on the floor in distress. At least Kaiba didn't know it was him, then he'd be in deeper trouble.

Someone opened the door and poked their head in.

"Ni-sama? Huh..." Mokuba saw him and walked over. The boy was now 15 and starting to look like his older brother.

"Are you the new arrival?" Jou nodded and stood up.

"I'm Inuki..." Mokuba circled him and grinnned.

"Very cute..." Jou blushed and looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Come play a game with me..." Mokuba grabbed his hand and pulled him into his own room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I won!" Mokuba laughed and Jou chuckled. The kid was very enthusiastic and had fared well against him.

"I can't believe you got Sludge man 3, that isn't even out yet!" Mokuba grinned.

"Your cute when your excited..." He leaned over and kissed Jou on the lips. Jou stared at him with wide eyes but didn't flinch away. He didn't want to know what Kaiba did to those who disobeyed him or his little brother. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Jou's neck and kissed him deeper. Jou shifted so it was easier for the younger boy and heard him moan.

"You taste good. Kinda remind me of a friend of mine..." Jou swallowed hard. If Mokuba reckognized him then told Kaiba he'd be dead meat.

"I get that sometimes...but usually from drunk 50 year olds..." He laughed at Mokuba's look.

"Jokeing...I just joined the gang so I haven't had much experiance. Some, not much..." Mokuba smiled.

"I've had lot's of experiance...I could teach you..." He flinched. Mokuba had more experiance than him? What was his brother letting him get away with?

"Does your brother know that?"

"Of course he does...he knows everything that goes on in the mansion. It was funny when he first found out I was gay though..." Jou tried to imagine but couldn't.

"He caught me with one of the summer gardeners. The guy was 19 and had had a few boyfriends before. We were makeing out when brother came to find me...he had the wierdest look on his face it wasn't even funny. As it turns out he hired the guy full time...till he cheated on me..." Jou nodded.

Don't cheat on the boss, they don't take kindly to that. He had learned that a while ago.

"It's nearly dinner time. We should get changed...I suggest keeping the collar and ears though. Then we'll remember who you are." Jou nodded.

"I don't have any other clothes..." Mokuba grinned and called in one of the male servants.

"We need something suitable for him to wear!"

The man nodded and took him into another room.

"Do you want it tight fitting?" Jou thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I might be a whore but I got principles...going to dinner lookin like a slut aint one of em." The man nodded and chose a nice outfit that fit snugly but was in no way slutty. He changed quickly and decided he liked what he saw.

He went down to dinner a minute or two before 7:00 and met with Mokuba.

"You look good! Nice choice by the way, last time a guy wore a tight leather outfit to dinner brother kicked him out of the room for a week. He had to sleep in the hallway..." Jou swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. They entered and saw Kaiba sitting at the head of the table. Both sat down. Mokuba beside his brother and Jou at the end of the table.

"I see you two have met already...your assesment Mokuba?" Mokuba grinned and looked at Jou.

"He's hot, he's cool, and he's got a good taste in style, plus he kicked my butt at Sludge man 3 like seven times!" Kaibe grinned at his younger brother and glanced over at Inuki, who was blushing severely.

He liked the shy boy, he had heard their conversation and the boy seemed to be at ease after playing a few games.

"Then it's settled...you are completely acceptable for this household..." He held up his glass and so did Mokuba. Jou smiled and raised his glass too. They all drank, Jou drinking less than either of them.

Kaiba watched him and when dinner was over his glass of wine was left untouched, except for the small bit he had drunk during the toast.

"Goodnight Ni-sama!" Mokuba hugged Kaiba and Jou thought it was cute, it reminded him of his sister.

"Sleep well Mokuba..." Mokuba dashed out of the room and left them.

"I have one question before we go to bed..." Jou nodded.

"Why didn't you drink the wine?" He looked up startled and blushed a little. He looked away to the left.

"My dad was a drunk...so I never liked to drink, even just a little. Guess I'm afraid I'll end up like him." He looked up but Kaiba wasn't in his chair. He was standing behind Jou's chair.

He put his hands on Jou's shoulders and squeesed lightly.

"Your very tense...let us retire..." He turned and stalked out of the room. Jou followed and when he entered the main bedroom Kaiba was already in bed. Jou closed the door.

"Come to bed Inuki..." Jou stripped, again leaving the collar, but took off the ears. He slipped into bed beside Kaiba and felt warm arms wrap around his body. He looked into Kaiba's eyes and was surprised to find a softness in them but when he tried to see it again the eyes were their normal cold and gray.

He fell asleep sooner than Kaiba thought he would. Seto looked down at the beauty in his bed and sighed. The boy fit perfectly against him and it was almost too much to handle.

"He's the first one to actually act with any respect in my house. Even ones straight from rich houses don't act like him." He heard the boy cry out in his sleep and it didn't sound good. He woke the guy up and heard him sob once or twice before he went quiet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...bad dreams really suck..." Kaiba grinned and pulled the boy to himself. He kissed the boy on the lips and heard him moan softly. The boy snuggled against his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep mumbling something incoherent.

He woke up in the morning to two big round eyes stareing at him. He got up and backed away quickly then reckognized Mokuba. He looked at the younger boy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flashed him a grin.

"Don't scare me awake like that!" He looked around but couldn't find Kaiba.

"Where'd he go?" Mokuba smiled.

"He had to go to the office and help fix something, he'll be gone for a while and that means I get to take over the mansion...and you..." Mokuba kissed him as he leaned against the headboard.

Jou couldn't believe what the younger boy was doing. It was still a little shocking to find out sweet little Mokuba was actually a gay sex hound. Mokuba spread his hands down Jou's chest and started to nibble on his neck. Jou moaned loudly when Mokuba found a special spot on his collarbone.

Mokuba grinned and slipped his finger into the collar. He pulled Jou up and stared down at him.

"Beg me..." Jou's voice caught in his throat. Mokuba was hot when he was demanding, just like his brother.

"Please Master Mokuba..." He half whimpered. The door opened and Kaiba came in.

"Get off him Mokuba. We have work to do and you need to go to school..." Mokuba pouted.

"But Ni-sama! I was haveing fun...he was starting to beg!" Kaiba grinned.

"So you taught the new dog a trick...Play later. Get ready for school!" Mokuba got off of him and walked to the door.

"Don't play with him too much while I'm away...I don't want him tired when we play later..." Jou was blushing and his face went even more red. How was it that these two brothers had him wrapped around their fingers? Mokuba left and Kaiba grinned at him.

"You shouldn't spoil him by begging...but it makes me wonder. What other tricks does this mysterious dog know..." He didn't mind them calling him dog. He had chosen the ears and name for that exact purpose. Inuki meant Dog spirit or Loyal spirit.

"A few...Hush is one I never learned..." Kaiba grinned.

"Then we'll have to teach it to you..." Kaiba gave him a strange look then grinned..

"Come..." Jou got out of bed and came over to him.

"Sit..." He kneeled on the floor in front of Kaiba and was kissed as a reward.

"Good boy...want to go shopping?" He glanced at Kaiba with a funny look but nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

They had gone shopping and Jou actually enjoyed it. They had bought a whole bunch of new things for the mansion and Jou was allowed to pick out a few things.

"Hey Master Kaiba...can I get this?" Kaiba looked at the necklace and smirked. The boy had a good eye for jewellery.

"That's a girl style necklace though..." Jou nodded.

"Yeah I know...it's for a special girl..." Kaiba looked at him and he smiled embarassed.

"For my little sister...she doesn't get that much nice stuff..." Kaiba looked at him. He seemed very familiar just then.

"Of course...what's your sisters name?" He smiled brightly. Kaiba grinned, if she had a last name Kaiba would be able to know who the boy was easily.

"Shizuka Atsamiku..." It was an unusual name and he would have to remember to look it up later.

"Let's go to the last store..."

They entered and Jou looked around. It was really nice mens clothes and things. But there was also SM and male fantasy costumes. Kaiba grinned and went to look at something. Jou was looking at a really nice collar when someone came up behind him.

"I never knew you were a submissive Jounouchi..." He turned to see Ryuzaki and Haga.

"What are you two doing here...and my name is Inuki..." They grinned at each other.

"We shop here...don't look it but we're SM fans..." Jou looked at their clothes and shivered. Ryuzaki was the Master type and Haga was either or.

"So who are you here with Inuki? Shopping with your master?" They snickered.

"Probrably some gang leader that..." Ryuzaki paused when he saw Kaiba drape his arms over Jou.

"Is there a problem here?" He grinned and they looked at Jou.

"That can't be true..." Kaiba grinned.

"So you know my Pet then? Sit..." Jou automatically kneeled on the floor and Kaiba kissed him.

"Stay... I didn't know the two champions of Japan where like that...we should have a Con sometime. Invite your friends..." They nodded and left, still unbelieveing that Jounouchi and Kaiba were together.

"Come..." Jou got up and followed Kaiba as he bought a few things.

"Inuki...Fetch me the purple and black jewelled collars..." Jou nodded and went to get them. He ran into a larger man and said his apologies.

"Sorry Sir...scuse me..." He grabbed the purple one and the last black one.

The man watched him go and got a hard on. Whoever the cute boy was he should work for the porn company.

Jou handed them to Kaiba and Kaiba kissed him.

"Good boy, now stay still..." He fit the black collar on and as they were leaving an alarm sounded.

They had won a large sweepstakes and as Camera crews ran forward Kaiba grabbed Jou and took him to the manager.

"Can you get us out of here?" The manager nodded and snuck them out the back.

"Thank you, that would have been awkward..." They put the things in the car and Kazen drove them home.

"Master Kaiba I need to tell you...I'm still enrolled in school and should return there for a few days..." He nodded.

"I understand. You will be at school tomorrow." Jou leaned back in his seat and sighed. His life wasn't actually so bad.

The next day he was in his seat and people kept stareing at him. with his black hair and new clothes no one reckognized him. He sat in his seat and one of the girls got upset.

"That's Jounouchi's seat! New students sit with us!" They giggled and he flashed them a smile.

"I'm not a new student. Thanks for the offer anyway..." They thought he was lying. Then he saw Yugi and waved to him.

"Hey Yug! How ya been?" Yugi smiled but barely reckognized him.

"Jou?" He nodded and the girls fainted. Anzu walked over and blushed slightly when Jou pulled out her seat for her.

"Ah man...guess I'm picking up habits from my new room mate..." Yami glanced at him and could see the collar line around his neck where his new black collar had been.

'Aibou...there is something wrong with this...' Yugi agreed. Jou hadn't been to school in a while and when he did show up he was a gentleman with black hair.

After school they asked Jou about his new room mate.

"He's a rich gentleman. A friend of my moms. He invited me to live with him and I'm haveing the best time of my life." They seemed alright with that.

Soon Jou looked at the clock and ran out with a hasty goodbye.

They followed him and saw him get into a limo.

"Maybe he's telling the truth?" Anzu looked at it and gasped.

"That has the Kaiba Corps symbol on it..." They looked at each other but shook their head. Kaiba and Jounouchi wouldn't be caught dead with each other let alone live in the same house...wouldn't they?

When he got home he was mobbed by Mokuba.

"Come play with me Inuki!" He grinned.

"Once I'm done my homework..." Mokuba pouted.

"I'll get a servant too..."

"No, the only work there is, is work that you do yourself. If you don't do it yourself then you can't really say that I did this or I worked hard on that." Mokuba nodded and left him alone. He looked at the paper and sighed.

"Maybe I should have let him do it..." Kaiba smirked. He was very innocent for being a gang whore. Maybe he was lying about that though...he had to figure out the boy's name.

Jou went to get the mail and the paper, he grinned, he was brcomeing more like a dog every day. He gave them to Kaiba, who kissed him hard. He shifted through all of them then grinned.

"There's a BDSM party we've been invited to...want to go?" Jou nodded. Mokuba grinned.

"I can come too right?" Kaiba nodded.

"You might get a slave there..." Mokuba looked at him and shook his head.

"No one is better than Inuki." Jou blushed.

"Plenty better than I am..." He mumbled under his breath. Mokuba kissed him and grinned.

"You'd be better with your real name..." Kaiba held his breath. Mokuba might actually get his name from him.

"No...I don't even like my first name." Kaiba smiled. He was smart and could think on the spot. If he quit being a gang whore then Kaiba would have a job for him at Kaiba Corps.

"Then it's settled. We'll all go."


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the room and people stared. Jou looked cute with the new dog ears, collar, and outfit. Mokuba looked hot in his black pants and tight, no sleeved, black shirt with black metal wrist bands. Kaiba had a loose fitting black silk shirt with tight black pants and a long dark blue coat on.

Kaiba walked over to Ryuzaki, the host, and they both grinned at each other.

"Nice Pet..." Jou looked at Haga. Who was wearing a cute black rabbit costume. It had long black ears and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He actually looked cute.

"Glad you could make it. Make yourself at home and feel free to spend time with my other slaves..." He grinned. Kaiba looked at him.

"This is a party about shareing and your Pet is no exception..." Kaiba looked at Inuki who nodded.

"Sign the register...just in case." All three did then went to enjoy the party.

Soon Kaiba was pulled away for a moment to talk buisness and Mokuba was busy flirting with a slim red head dressed as a lion. Which left Jou to fare for himself.

"Hello there..." Jou looked up to see Duke, the master of dice games, who had once made Jou wear a dog outfit. He had never liked the guy and this time was no exception.

"Who's your master?" Everyone was required to wear a special tag with a colour. Red meant slave and blue meant master. Slaves were required to answer any master that asked them a question, as long as it wasn't too personal, and Duke was wearing blue.

"Seto Kaiba..." Duke nodded. He sat beside Jou and ordered a drink.

"Need anything little pup?" Jou shook his head.

"No, thank you..." Duke looked him up and down then leaned in close.

"Give me a kiss..." Jou breathed in calmly.

"Do you have permission from one of my Masters?" He looked around.

"Who's your second Master?"

"Mokuba Kaiba..." Duke nodded.

"I don't need permission..." Jou was about to get up and leave when Kaiba walked up.

"Inuki...Come..." Jou got up and followed him obediantly.

"I wanted to ask you a question." He listened intently.

"You know Yugi Mutou don't you?" He nodded.

"He's here now...with Honda." Jou nearly had a heart attack. Kaiba took him over and he could see Yami with Honda, both were labeled Masters.

"Go say hello..." Jou nodded. He ran down toward them and didn't care when someone grabbed his ass on the way. He only winked at them. Kaiba watched and sighed heavily.

"Your in love Ni-sama..." He looked at Mokuba who had a strange look in his eyes. He grinned and turned back to watch Yugi and them.

"Yami, Honda, what are you doing here?" Both looked at him and were shocked.

"Jou...your a submissive?" Jou blushed.

"Call me Inuki while we're here...my Master doesn't know my real name and I want to keep it that way..." He felt arms surround his shoulders then drape across his chest and grinned up at Kaiba.

"Introduce me my Pet..." Mokuba came over and stood beside him.

"Yami, Honda...these are my Masters. Master Kaiba and Master Mokuba..." Yami nodded and understood why Jou had been so secretive. Honda was still a little confused.

"J...Inuki. I didn't think you were That way..." Jou shrugged as Kaiba walked away to talk with a friend.

Mokuba pulled Jou down for a long kiss before he went away again.

"Jou that's soo wrong!" Said Honda quietly. Jou shrugged.

"I happen to..." He stopped and looked over at Kaiba with a blush. Was he just about to say he loved the Kaiba brothers? Yami watched him and grinned.

"Let's go Honda...Jou's fine here by himself..." They left and Duke found him again.

You were allowed to get a little rough with some slaves, as long as they liked it. Every slave knew the safety words that meant they couldn't be touched by anyone but their original Master.

In this case it was Kabuto Uraby (Raptor Beetle) after the host's favourite type of cards.

Duke grabbed his wrist and took him out on the dance floor. After they finished the dance Duke pulled him into a secluded hallway and kissed him hard. He shoved the boy against the wall and Jou could hear his shoulder pop under the pressure.

"Too bad you aren't my slave..." He felt Duke's hand slideing up his leg and decided he wanted to find his master.

"Kabuto Uraby...I need to find my Master...it's time for him to leave and he'll be worried..." Duke pulled him back as he tried to leave.

"Oi, I said Kabuto Uraby..." Duke kissed him hard and Jou tried to push the guy away. Just then Kaiba walked into the hallway. Duke grabbed Jou hard and he made a noise like a wounded animal.

"Let me go sicko...I told you already..." Duke was about to slip off Jou's pants when he was suddenly flung across the hall. Jou fell forward as Mokuba caught him.

"Mokuba..." He smiled.

"Relax Inuki! Ni-sama will take care of him..."

Later he found out that Kaiba had grabbed one of the whips and given the guy a good lashing. Apparently Duke had asked Kaiba for more and they had tied him up and given him a slave label. It was embarassing for the King of Dice games and he would never live it down.

He walked around and wondered if he should redye his hair. The colour was fadeing and it would get awkward later. He went upstairs and looked through one of the bathrooms for his hairdye but couldn't find it.

"Where did I put it?" He heard a snicker and saw Mokuba standing there holding his dye.

"Why don't you let it go back to it's original colour? You would look twice as cute with blonde hair..." He stared at his younger Master. How did he know he was originally blonde?

"Your wondering how I know...I've seen you without clothes. You never dyed your other hair." Jou blushed.

"Do you know who I am then?" Mokuba nodded.

"Don't tell him...please?" Mokuba grinned, his bluff worked.

"As long as you come to my room and have fun with me...while my brother is away." Jou nodded and followed Mokuba.

He was pushed onto the bed and Mokuba sat on him. He leaned against the headboard as Mokuba undid his shirt and started to nip his collarbone and stomach. Jou whimpered in pleasure and looked up at Mokuba.

"Beg me...I love it when you beg..."

He grinded his hips upward a certain way, against Mokuba's crotch. Mokuba got a strange look on his face and Jou knew he had a hard on. Mokuba had a flush going from the tips of his ears to his lower neck. Jou leaned up and whispered.

"Did you like that...Master?" Mokuba nodded slightly and stared at him in wonder.

"A slave isn't only to be used...they can also bring pleasure to their Masters. Do you want me to bring you pleasure...Master Mokuba?" Mokuba nodded and Jou moved him. He got up and found the lube he knew Mokuba kept in his top dresser drawer, just like his older brother. He put it on the nightstand then kissed Mokuba softly. He took off his and Mokuba's clothes then spread Mokuba's legs. He placed small kisses down Mokuba's chest and collarbone. Mokuba was breathing heavily and moaning. He took some lube onto his fingers and slid them into the younger boy. He started to make out with Mokuba as one hand slid in and out of Mokuba's, probrably virgin, hole. He used his other hand and started to pump the boy's erection. He went at two different paces and Mokuba couldn't stand it. He came twice in quick succession and Jou grinned down at him.

Mokuba stared up at him with wonder filled eyes.

"That was fucking awsome!" Jou smiled, almosy shyly, and winked at the younger boy.

"Well...not really the best I can do..." Mokuba stared at him in disbelief.

"I have to go Mokuba...I just remembered something important I have to do for my sister." He left Mokuba's room, the boy didn't really care, he was half asleep. And busy with another problem.


	6. Chapter 6

He took a shower and changed his clothes. He didn't want to look like a slut when he saw his sister. He left a note and took the necklace.

When he saw her she hadn't reckognized him.

"Katsuya! I haven't seen you in forever!" He hugged her and didn't notice that he was being watched. He gave her the necklace and kissed her on the cheek. He had been given some money by Kaiba to do what he wanted with so he took Shizuka to a fancy restaurant.

"Katsuya...this is too much..." He grinned.

"Not too much for you. I love you, you know." She giggled and smiled brightly at him. A man three tables away frowned and took a picture.

After eating they took a walk down by the stores then he walked her to her door.

"That was great fun Katsuya...we should do it more often. Hang out I mean. I don't really like restaurants like that all the time." He grinned, she was worried he would go broke.

"Well today was my treat. Luv ya!" He hugged her then left for home.

When he got home he changed into normal clothes, not fancy and not slutty, then went to visit his friends. No one was there so he walked around a bit. Eventually he ended up back at the mansion and slept in Kaiba's bed, alone.

In the morning he woke up and sighed, Seto wasn't home. He got ready for school and escorted Mokuba to the Junior high.

"See you at home later Mokuba!" Mokuba waved to him and ran to meet his friends. One of them blushed but Mokuba didn't notice.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Mokuba..." He laughed then went to school.

At school he sat in his desk and stared out the window. He got out his book, pencil, and eraser then began to scetch. When class started he wrote down all of the problems, neatly, and handed them in, finished, before anyone else in the class. The teacher stared at him in disbelief. He got an A+. He had done the bonus questions as well.

"I'm impressed Mr. Jounouchi!" Jou nodded, took his paper, and sat down looking out the window again. he only actually understood what he had done after class was over.

"I got an A+ on this? Sweet!" He jumped around, like the old Jou, and gave a holler. Honda took it from him and fainted.

"Jou, your an A+ student?" They all laughed as he took the paper back and blushed.

"I have to go home. See ya later!" They nodded and he left. Yami and Honda hadn't told Anzu yet and were a little jumpy when she started to ask questions.

"Where is Jounouchi living now? I hear he got a new job." They looked at each other and laughed nervously.

'A "New Job" is an understatement...' Yugi thought as Anzu started to rant.

When he got home he changed and laid on the bed. He was now wearing regular pajama's.

"I wonder when Seto will be home...I actually miss him. Wait what am I saying? Maybe I am in love with him..." He lay thinking until he fell asleep.

Soon a tall shadow entered the room and frowned down at the sleeping dog boy.

"Inuki! Wake up!" He leaned over and kissed the now blonde haired boy.

He woke up to a soft kiss. It was Kaiba.

"Master Seto! You're home!" He practically jumped on him and gave him a deep kiss. Kaiba kissed him back then layed him back down on the bed.

"I missed this place while I was away...I missed you too." Jou blushed slightly then snuggled up to Kaiba.

"I couldn't stand it with you gone..." Kaiba looked down at him and nearly whimpered. The guy was so cute that he had an erection already. Inuki grinded his hips into Kaiba's crotch, while grinning, and nipped at his neck.

"Master...please teach me how to make you happy..." He whined as he looked up into Kaiba's blue eyes. Kaiba made a half strangled noise, before clearing his throat, and smirking down at Jou.

"I might...it depends on good behaviour..." Inuki stared at him hungrily and tried to kiss him. Kaiba brought his hand across Inuki's cheek, not hard but it stung. Inuki looked startled and backed off a little.

"Sit on the floor Seiza style..." Inuki got up and sat on the floor seiza style. Kaiba brought out an outfit for him and grinned when Inuki looked startled.

"Put this on..." He left the room and Jou changed. He was wearing black leather hip huggers with bands on his wrists.

When Kaiba came back into the room Jou gasped. Kaiba was wearing a long black leather coat, like his blue one, with loose fitting black pants and no shirt. Kaiba grinned and pulled a whip from behind his back. Jou swallowed hard and looked up at Kaiba's sadistic grin.

"god help me..." said Jou under his breath. Kaiba came over and trailed the whip across his back.

"Don't worry...it won't hurt a little bit..." He cracked the whip across Jou's back in a certain way. Jou made a high pitched noise that sounded like a wounded dog. He whimpered and bit his lip, it didn't hurt a little bit...it hurt a lot.

"Master Kaiba?" Jou pleaded quietly. He remembered Kaiba say he punished disobediance but what did he do wrong?

"Yes Inuki?" Kaiba sounded a little colder than usual, but he had an almost upset tone to his voice. As if he was sad and angry about something. Like a heartbreak.

"Did I do something to anger you Master?" He felt the whip trail across his back and nearly flinched. If wielded properly it could bring great pleasure...or great pain.

"Perhaps..." He cracked it against Jou's back again. This time it hurt more. That definately meant Kaiba was pissed about something.

"What did I do to make you so upset?" Jou turned, grabbed onto his pant leg and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Kaiba swore and threw the whip across the room. He walked over and grabbed something from his desk. After throwing it on the bed he went to look out the window.

"Look in there..." Jou sat on the bed and took the pictures out of the envelope.

"This is..." He heard Kaiba grunt, unhappily.

"Your girlfriend I presume..." Jou put them on the bed and sighed. Kaiba was upset becasue he thought Jou was cheating on him with a woman.

"She's my sister...Shizuka." Kaiba walked over and put his hands on either side of Inuki so his face was only inches away.

"Thats a lie. She's Jounouchi's sister and you..." His eyes flickered in recognition. He pushed himself away from the bed and put his face in his hand.

"So... Jounouchi Katsuya..." He laughed, as if it were ironic. Jou stood and sighed aloud.

"...I guess I'll leave you then..." Kaiba watched him as he trudged toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Jou stopped and looked back at him. Kaiba walked over and pushed Jou against the closed door. Jou looked away, Kaiba was probrably going to hit him.

"I can't have you leave here...your the only person I ever trusted enough to love..." Jou looked up as Kaiba kissed him forcefully. Jou closed his eyes and nearly floated away. It was the kind of kiss that only the one you love can give.

Suddenly someone burst into the room and tugged at Kaiba's coat.

"Come quick Master Kaiba. Master Mokuba is..." Kaiba nodded and ran to Mokuba's room. Jou followed behind quickly and found the room a mess.

"What happened here..." Kaiba looked at him and sighed.

"He does this whenever someone cheats on him...it happens often..." Jou nodded and they soon found Mokuba in a smaller room crying.

"Mokuba...are you alright?" Mokuba got up and hugged his brother tightly.

"Any time I start to trust them...they turn around and hurt me!" He cried silently as Jou came over and leaned on Seto, to give his support, the guy had had to raise his younger brother alone.

After a while he was calmed down. He asked Seto to leave but asked that Inuki stay.

"You can call me by my real name now..." Jou saw him look confused.

"It's me. Jounouchi Katsuya." Mokuba nodded but wasn't really paying attention.

"I bet you wouldn't hurt me like them Inuki..." Jou looked at him harder and the boy seemed to be in a half dazed state.

"Have you been drinking Mokuba?" The younger boy looked at him and his face flushed. He nodded but smiled up at Jou.

"I know you wouldn't cheat on me..." He came up and kissed Jou lightly.

"Your not like them. You won't hurt me!" He wrapped his arms around Jou and kissed him harder.

"Mokuba, I..." He looked away sadly and pushed the younger boy away.

"I won't let you do this when your drunk...come talk to me when your sober. For now...let's put you to bed." Mokuba nodded and rubbed his eyes. Jou laid him in bed and kissed him goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He entered the main bedroom and heard the shower going. Creeping away he knew Kaiba would be in there for a while. He walked into the other bathroom then went into the closet. Hidden in the very back was a costume that Jou himself had worked on and changed. It had tight leather hip huggers and a black sort of tank top. The jacket had long black pieces of leather coming off the shoulders with beads attached at the end. He had handcuffs in the pocket and some chains. Grinning broadly he hid those in the other pocket and grabbed the last part of his costume. It was a leather skirt that hung off his hips above the pants. When he took off the pants the skirt would stay. He heard Kaiba, in the room, call out.

"Inuki, where'd you go?" He smiled at the old name. It would work for his seduction.

"I'll be right out...just a moment." He knew Kaiba would find him suspicious. So he reached out the door and turned off the main light. Kaiba had turned on his lamp, he knew that Jou was up to something.

"Show me your little surprise Jou...I'm waiting..." He nearly swore but kept his head about him.

He walked out into Kaiba's sight and could see his hungry eyes looking him up and down. He gave a sly smile and a wink to his master.

"What can I do for you Master...anything you wish..." Kaiba grinned as he saw Jou kneel on the floor. He was wondering about the outfit and why he had a skirt on. He grinned and thought of something he knew Jou couldn't do.

"How about a dance..." Jou grinned, Kaiba thought he couldn't dance. He walked over to the four poster bed and began a sexy pole dance. Kaiba watched him with fascination, how did Jou know how to dance like that? While he was thinking Jou had moved back to his original place.

"While your thinking I'll just get out of these sweaty pants then..." He kept his smirk to himself as Kaiba watched him slip off the pants underneath the skirt. Leaving only the skirt. He opened the jacket slowly yet left it on. He smirked as he walked over and sat on Kaiba's stomach. He leaned forward and whispered into the rich boy's ear as he handcuffed his master to the bed.

"The best thing about those pants is that you don't need to wear anything underneath..." Kaiba knew he wasn't wearing any. He could feel Jou's length against his skin and it was giving him shivers. He tried to move but couldn't as he heard the clink of metal. He looked at the handcuffs then up at the grinning boy sitting ontop of him.

"You little..." Jou laughed.

"Let's see you get out of that! Master Kaiba!" He grinned, stretched with his arms in the air, and layed against the end of the bed. He smiled then grabbed some massage oil he had found earlier. He gave Kaiba an entire body rub-down. He made sure to skip the most vital part though, he smiled sweetly as Kaiba started to sweat. He wanted to get out of the handcuffs and jump Jou's bones.

"You look so hot like that...Se-to" He said it very low so Kaiba could barely hear it. Jou could actually see him shiver in delight and distress.

Jou began to masturbate at the end of the bed, right in Kaiba's plain site. Kaiba bit his lip and swore loudly.

"Fuck, you Bastard! You...ah fuck...you planned this out just to torture me!" Jou finally came with a loud moan.

"It's revenge...for the unfair lashings you gave me..." He sat back and started to grin. Suddenly he was thrown onto the bed as Kaiba pinned him down.

"Hmph. I knew it was your revenge..." Jou stared up at him. How had he had gotten out of the handcuffs? Kaiba leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I've had years of practice escaping chains and locked rooms. Thanks to Gozaburo. Now, are you going to Beg? Inuki?" Jou made a whimpering noise as Kaiba nibbled his ear lightly. Suddenly he plunged into Jou and heard him moan loudly.

"ahhh...Fuck me Master! Please...please!" Kaiba was happy to oblige as he made love to Jou all night long.

The next day he woke up and felt happy. He had Seto, who loved him, then realizing why he had woken up early he remembered school.

"aw shit!" He got ready at the speed of light and ran downstairs to the dineing room. Kaiba was sitting at the head of the table as Jou walked in and sat down. Looking over at his love he realized Kaiba was going to school that day.

"You coming to school today Seto?" Putting down his paper he grinned at Jou as breakfast was served.

"Of course I am, Katsuya." They were eyeing each other as Mokuba came in and sat down, complaining about his headache.

"Serves you right for drinking so much!" Jou stated, before Kaiba could even open his mouth. Both brothers looked at Jou as he fumed.

"You were completely out of it last night. You worried your brother and totally scared me." Kaiba smiled lightly, Jou was acting as if he was Mokuba's mother.

"Your acting like my Mom, Inuki." Mokuba looked up at him, contemplatively.

"My name isn't Inuki. It's Jounouchi Katsuya." Mokuba stared as he recognized the now light brown haired boy.

"Jou? Your...you and me and...Seto?" Jou nodded and blushed as he looked at Kaiba.

"Mokuba, get ready for school. We're leaving in a short while." Mokuba nodded and ran toward his room.

At school Jou sat talking with Kaiba about the job he offered.

"I wouldn't mind helping the guy's test stuff. I'm pretty good at sketching out plans too." Kaiba nodded and smiled at his enthusiasm. As they were talking Duke walked over and sat with them.

"I think you owe me an apology, Kaiba. That stunt you pulled in front of everyone at the 'Party' was a bitch move." He looked at Jou, who glared at him.

"No, trying to force someone to do something against their will, with no regards to the rules, is a bitch move, bitch." Kaiba's eyes went wide at the venom dripping from Jou's voice. Duke looked at him funny.

"How do you know the circumstances of a private, Rich, party..." Jou smirked.

"Cause I'm sittin here with Kaiba, ain't I?!" Duke looked from one to the other and back again.

"So putting you in that Dog costume was a good move then, Jounouchi." Kaiba was about to get angry at him when Anzu came over and was surprised to see Jou with Kaiba.

"Jounouchi! I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?" He smiled at her.

"I'm gonna talk wit my friends. Be right back Seto." He nodded.

"I still want to talk about that position, Katsuya." Nodding he followed Anzu and sat with Yugi, Bakura, and Honda.

"What was all that about Jou? You guy's are on first name terms? And what did he mean position?" Honda and Yugi looked at each other and smiled.

"He knows now? And he didn't kill you Jou?" Jou nodded, blushing. Anzu and Bakura looked back and forth between them with confused expressions.

"I don't know how to explain it...in fact I might not be allowed to for certain reasons. You know?" Yugi and Honda nodded. Anzu and Bakura shook their heads in confusion.

Then class began.

After school Jou sat in the limo next to Kaiba and began to chew on his bottom lip.

"Seto..." His blue-eyed love looked at him.

"Yes Katsuya?" He took a deep breath.

"I want to tell my friends about us. Especially my sister..." Seto Kaiba smirked.

"Wait till we get to the mansion, then we can discuss it." He nodded. Kaiba didn't seem mad! That was good. The whole way home though Jou wondered what his playful boyfriend had in mind. Did he want to get Jou home so he could lay down a few rules about telling people or was there some deeper purpose.

When he got home he wasn't surprised when Kaiba told him to go to his room until 7:00. He was to come down to the garden and wait by the fountain, apparently Seto had a surprise for him.

When he went down to the garden, wearing a nice outfit that wasn't too showy, he waited by the fountain. When he got tired of waiting he sat down and stared at the sunset's reflection on the smooth water.

"Katsuya...I want you to..." Jou got up and walked over.

"I've been waiting for you! Where were you?" Kaiba smirked and calmed Jou down before he moved over and let the women behind him past.

"Katsuya?" He stared in awe at his mother and sister. What were they doing there?

"Mom, Shizuka? What?" His mother hugged him before moving away. His sister hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, both had tears in their eyes. Jou turned to Kaiba and looked at him questioningly.

"I wanted them to witness this..." He got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, will you marry this unworthy man?" Jou smiled playfully.

"What unworthy man? I only see someone I want to be with forever..." He looked deeply into Kaiba's eyes, Kaiba did the same, as he slipped on the ring. Standing up Kaiba pulled Jou close and kissed him passionately.

"You can tell your friends that your getting married. But don't tell them who until close to the wedding." Jou nodded then turned to his mother, who embraced him and kissed his forehead.

"I always thought you were different...but I loved you all the same."


End file.
